翻譯A Very Merry UnBirthday by roxierose13
by unicorn-hp
Summary: Harry forgot Draco's birthday and must now make it up to him in a very big way. DMHP


Title: A Very Merry Un-Birthday  
Author: roxierose13  
Translater: 小羽(unicorn)  
Pairing: Draco/Harry  
Rating: NC-17  
Warning: Language, Lemon, Smut, Yaoi / Slash  
Disclaimer:I want but you know they were not。  
Summary: Harry forgot Draco's birthday and must now make it up to him in a very big way.  
原文網址: Harry/Draco Fanfic Site!

Draco, 你知道我不是故意的!"

"哦 , 你竟然敢這樣 !"

"我沒有! 我真的很抱歉, Draco!"

" Yeah, right," Draco諷刺地嘲笑。他傲慢地交插手臂在胸前遠離Harry。

Harry看著他悲傷地歎息。他走過去輕撫著他, Draco躲開他的碰觸。 Draco撇頭用力哼聲，Harry祈求地看著他。

"拜託 , Draco , 對不起 ," 他懇求。 Draco回過頭, 銀眸閃爍。

"你忘記了我的生日 !" 他大叫。 "你怎麼可以這麼做?!"

Harry歎個重息, 知道在這點上Draco絕不會輕易地原諒他。他不是有意要忘記他男朋友的生日, 只是他所有的心力全被魔法部的工作給吸引住以致於忘記這天的事。

Draco傲慢且高雅地忽略Harry。 Harry猶豫地走到他們的客廳中坐在沙發上。當他坐下時，深藍色沙發因他的重量而凹陷。他轉身面向沙發背以便他可以看見仍然站在那橫著手臂撇頭生氣的Draco。

他很生氣。他不敢相信Harry忘記了他的二十二歲生日! 搞什麼東西我是他男朋友耶! 他忿怒的原因是Harry似乎沒注意到這天的重要性。

" Draco ," Harry撫慰地說,希望他不要再抓狂。 "對不起。我發誓我不是故意的。"

他嘲笑, "哦 , 相信你不是喔 , "轉過來瞪著Harry。

Harry歎息地雙腳跪坐在沙發以便可以面對著Draco而壽星仍然憤怒地瞪他。

他說, " Draco , 我真的不是故意的," 對他擺出請求的神情。 "讓我補償你"。

"不要 ," Draco坦率地說。 "你忘記我的生日! 沒有什麼是可以彌補的。"

Harry起身跳過沙發背。Draco被他迅速的行動所打動。 Harry邊給他個狡猾的微笑邊靠近。 Draco小心地盯著他但是沒有向後退, 在意著Harry的補償。

他手臂環繞在Draco的腰圍將他拉近些。Draco在他男朋友的手臂裡不情願地掙扎, 明顯地對這整個情勢不高興。

"來吧 ," Harry在他的耳中低語。 "讓我補償你" 。

" Harry, 不要這樣 ," Draco警告地說。

他用甜言蜜語誘惑著, 並在Draco的背上輕畫著小圈圈 "來吧"。

Harry聽到Draco不情願地呻吟知道他正在屈服。他拉了金髮人靠到他身上, 傾身一點一點地啃咬他的頸項。

" Harry ," Draco再一次警告。

Harry無視他的警告, 繼續啃咬著他的脖子, 印上自己的記號。當他的手在他男朋友平滑的背上撫摸時, 用他的熱舌沐浴了柔軟的肌膚。 Draco仰頭向後允許黑髮男人朝暴露更多的部份進攻。

Harry退開對著Draco壞笑。他抓著他的手將他拉進入臥室。 領著Draco來到床邊推他躺下。 Draco看起來對這主動的表演毫無動容。

Harry也爬上床並且拉出他的魔仗。 Draco緊張地看著它。

他再次警告地說的 " Harry ," 他的眼睛緊盯著在Harry手中的魔仗上。Harry一邊快速地揮動魔仗一邊向下看。他用平淡無奇的神情看著Draco。

他回以一個小微笑說 "相信我 "。當Harry手指上的魔仗還在繼續時，Draco的神情是懷疑。

Harry輕揮一下魔仗而一段黑色絲帶飛來。 Draco一看目瞪口呆。

他說, " Oh, fuck no," 看起來完全大為震驚。 Harry給予主動的暗示看著他。

他乞求地說 "只要相信我 , 我想要補償你 "。他知道Draco有**失去控制恐懼症**的情形, 這就是為什麼Harry一開始就是在下面的那一個, 另外這也是為什麼他會對用在他身上任何類型的奴役如此反感。

Draco的雙眼提心弔膽地緊盯著Harry。而後他仔細地思考一會兒。 在他冥思苦想的同時, Harry緩緩地傾身並且輕輕的吻了他的下巴。

他在他的耳邊低語 "沒事的 , 我保證 "。他向後移動看見Draco些微地想撐起他的頭。

他舉起了他的魔仗並耳語了一些字句。深黑色的絲緞立刻飛來繫在Draco的手腕上,並在將他纏繞到床頭。而另一句咒語後魔仗竄出另一塊較厚的黑色絲綢。絲綢圍繞在Draco的頭部,遮住他的雙眼。

" Uh, Harry? " Draco說, 不是很肯定的樣子。他特別討厭有任何型式的控制, 尤其是他的視覺。

"不要擔心 " Harry平靜的聲音緊貼在他的耳旁令Draco些微地放鬆, 僅是些微地。

他感覺Harry在床上移動並低鳴著更多的咒語。他想知道現正在進行著什麼但眼前除了一片黑外啥也看不到。

他正要提問時卻感覺到Harry柔軟的雙唇輕吻著他_現正__-__暴露_的胸膛上。不知怎的他的襯衫被移走了他都沒注意到。

當Harry從容地在他的身上輕咬、舔吻為製造更多的情慾而移動時讓他發出嘶嘶的抽氣聲。 Harry的舌朝Draco的胸膛進攻, 時而不時地挑逗已尖立的乳頭。當他聽見Draco快樂地呻吟時，他無法不嘻嘻作笑。

他用牙齒輕扯著乳頭,換來金髮人的一聲低吟。 Draco掙扎拉扯著手上的束縛, 明知沒作用但還是強烈地想要做些什麼。 Harry壞心地用舌圈住那粉紅如薔薇花蕾般的乳首努力欺侮著。 Draco呻吟, 感覺全身上下的血直奔他興奮直立的碩大。他可以感覺Harry挨著他的胸膛嘻嘻作笑, 並用牙齒磨人地輕咬著他的乳首。

他發覺Harry的熱唇離開他的身體。他側著頭, 試著聽出些端倪來。然後用力地撐起他的頭,詛咒著這可恨的眼罩。

他聽到Harry的聲音靠近 "聽著 " 。 "如果你不停止亂動的話 , 那就什麼都沒有囉 " 。

Draco瞪著Harry，但是由於眼罩的關係那一點用處也沒有。他聽到Harry吃吃的笑就知道他清楚他現正做的事。

" Well, hurry the fuck up , " Draco怒吼, 變成不耐煩也討厭仍然身處的情形。

"好好享受吧 ," Harry低語, 現在非常地靠近Draco的頸項。

他不高興地哼一聲讓Harry再次吃吃笑。他伸出舌頭嘗試性地舔了Draco的脖子。進而一點一點地輕咬這完美白皙的肌膚，並用力地在這皮膚上吸吮直到表面變成帶血的紅色小標誌才滿意地離開。

當Harry饑渴地舔舐時，Draco的頭不由自主地後仰起。再一次用力拉扯著在他手腕上的束縛, 強烈地想要碰觸Harry但事與願違。 Harry更進一步來到他的頸項, 他感覺血液往下直衝到逐漸變硬的分身上。他感覺Harry的舌延著他的肩膀一路向上舔至他的耳下。 Harry的舌尖延著他的耳骨仔細地描繪著再用一個親吻結束。

當Harry要從他身邊離開時，Draco發出了個小抗議。他可以感覺Harry在他的面前猶豫徘徊著。此時他開始用力地喘息, 想要Harry繼續, 幾乎忘記他身處在所厭惡的情形中。

他感覺Harry炙熱的呼吸襲上他的臉頰, 他感覺就像是Harry襲上他兩腿間。 Harry的唇柔軟地輕撫著他的臉頰然後是他的鼻樑、他的嘴角。

他聽見Harry低語,"你是如此美麗 "。他感覺Harry的舌輕輕地就著Draco的下顎舔吻。在Harry還是持續他的輕吻攻擊時，Draco發出一聲挫折的呻吟。

他用羽毛般的吻覆蓋在Draco的下顎, 然後是他的咽喉再回到他的臉上。他感覺到Harry的舌在舔著他的下唇。 Draco開啟了他的嘴, 邀請Harry上吻他。但令他失望的是，Harry只吻了他的上唇。

他只給予他一個輕吻,完全無視Draco嗷嗷待哺的嘴。他再次往下進攻Draco的頸項, 親吻和舔舐就像之前一樣。當Harry的牙齒輕咬著他的脖子時，Draco在挫敗中呻吟,但立刻被Harry的舌舔吻撫慰。

他感覺Harry的嘴離開他的頸項並且再一次出現在他的面前。 God, 他好想吻他, 想要感受他如絲的軟舌在他的嘴裡。

Harry在停留一會後傾身溫柔地親吻Draco。在Draco可以做任何事之前他再次向後退回。之後他稍微更用力地吻了他, 他的舌伸進Draco的嘴裡, 但僅挑逗著他。 Draco只能在Harry的挑逗和他已經堅挺的分身下努力地喘息。 Harry最後終於認真,將他的舌伸進Draco這猶如熱穴的嘴。 Draco立刻對Harry的攻擊屈服, 歡迎著Harry的軟丁進入他的嘴。

這吻充滿著狂暴與佔有，牙齒相抵，雙舌交纏。 Harry輕咬著Draco的下唇得到另一位男孩的一聲低吟作獎賞。他驅使他的舌略過腫脹的雙唇再次與Draco的舌相遇。

到目前為止，Harry都沒有用手碰觸Draco,一直保留到現在。現下他驅使著他的手來到Draco的身邊, 撫摸著他柔軟白皙的皮膚。 Draco弓起身體迎向仍受限制的床頭。他的手指靈巧地纏上已經直立的乳頭, 給它們個小小的輕扭, 令Draco大口地吸進一口氣。

Draco試著要仰起頭來控制這個吻，但Harry沒讓他得逞。他突然地脫離這場風暴令Draco輕聲地嗚咽。他輕輕的又吻了他的頸項, 他的手飛快地掠下他男朋友的身體。當Harry的手刷過他的胸膛時，Draco呻吟, 雙手所到之處迅速燃起雄雄慾火, 片刻之後只留下Draco的空虛和失望。

Harry對著矇眼困在床頭上的男孩戲謔作笑。僅此一次他能夠控制他男友, 但他不是真的有意要這麼做。他知道Draco憎恨受制於人。他對自己正在做的事感到驚訝。

Draco在黑暗中不耐煩地等著接下來的事發生。他開始對Harry待會要對他做的事感到苦惱。

當一股溫熱的液體淋上身時他驚聲大叫。在熱液所到之處逐漸燃起體內深埋的瘋狂。

" Ah, shit!" 他大叫。無視他身體對溫度的反應，當更多的熱液被淋上他的身體時，他感覺到自己甚至變得更硬了。他的分身雀躍著於更多的液體滴落在他的胃上時。

他竭盡所能地弓起他身體, 再一次奮力對抗著雙手上的束縛。 Harry炙熱的軟丁延著液體的足跡在他身上做巡禮。 Harry一邊舔食著黏膩的液體一邊又三不五時地在他的皮膚上輕咬。當Harry的舌在他的肌膚上圈起小小的圓圈又在他身上探盡所有的細縫與皺摺時，他的身體開始顫抖。

Harry的舌在Draco柔軟的身軀上巡禮,緊接著在那蒼白的肌膚上落下細雨般的親吻。他可以感覺到Draco用力拉扯著仍然將他困在原地的絲帶。

Draco又弓起他的身軀, 但Harry卻用力地將他向下壓回, 繼續用他邪惡的方式舔食清理著那些他淋在Draco身上的東西。

他來到Draco的面前溫柔甜蜜地親吻Draco。他將舌滑進Draco嘴裡，讓Draco可以好好地品嚐。

是巧克力; 純, 融化的巧克力。他在吻中呻吟，仔細品嚐了在他男朋友舌上充滿甜蜜的滋味。當Harry的舌在Draco的嘴裡輾轉環繞時，吻變得狂熱, 讓他品嚐著他的全部和精純的巧克力, 品嚐著。

Harry中斷了吻從Draco面前退開。 Draco發出一聲盡乎被勒斃的呻吟。他的分身硬如石-因為這一點他需要某些形式的釋放。 Harry幾乎沒有再碰觸他，但他仍然無法控制他自己。

" Harry ,"他上氣不接下氣的說道。 " Fuck, let's just--come on" 。

他聽到左邊某處傳來一聲低笑並且他希望知道有什麼是正在進行著。他感覺Harry的手指略過他的大腿，他緊咬著唇避免呻吟出聲。他感覺撫過他肌膚的手感越來越重。

他感覺到Harry的手指延著他內褲的縫線邊行走，明顯地在挑逗著他。另一隻手跑到短褲底邊, 慢慢地拉下。

在受限的視覺上，Draco默默地期望著更多。他不打算請求，但他確實想要更多。 Harry故意慢慢地行動且完全沒有碰觸他。他憎恨手上沒有任何的控制權。 他知道Harry是故意的。他沈默地分析為什麼Harry如此熱衷於嘗試做他最討厭的事。

Harry盯著仍然受制於床上的Draco。他現正喘息但沈默。 Harry驚訝到他並沒有抱怨。他順利地拉下Draco的內褲, 丟到另一頭去。

他傾身向下舔上Draco已滲漏的分身頂端。他嘻嘻作笑地聽著Draco因這感覺而低吟出聲。他的舌進而熱切地纏繞上, 這時悅耳地聲響再度從Draco口中溢出。

然後他將Draco的分身整個含進嘴裡, 軟舌與碩大嬉戲交纏。 Draco再一次掙扎,憎恨著他的無能為力。 Harry的嘴開始在他的分身激烈地上下移動，而他所做的僅只能緊緊地拉著綁在手腕上的絲帶。

Draco的身體不知不覺地向上弓起讓Harry可以辨識他就快到了。他抬起頭透過深邃的綠眸看著Draco, 盯著他的臉。

他努力地喘息，身體因每次用力地呼吸而隆起。他張開嘴為大量地呼吸而喘息。 Harry返回在Draco分身上的工作，努力地舔吸。

一聲尖銳的呻吟，Draco在Harry的咽喉裡爆發。他輕易地嚥下後離開Draco的分身。而後從他的身上移開, 盤算著接下來要做什麼。

Draco再也聽不見Harry，而且他也還是無法看到任何東西。他徒勞地用力拉扯著絲帶, 想要脫離這個情勢。他更用力地掙扎, 希望能發揮作用雖然明知是不可能的。他在挫折中呻吟, 想知道有什麼正要繼續進行。

突然間他感覺到一具溫暖的身軀靠近。 Harry的手掌伸進Draco的交接處摩擦, 讓他再一次變硬。當他的分身再一次直立時，Draco呻吟。他感覺Harry的手離開他的身體而改為他的入口靠近摩擦著他早已高聳的分身。

他喘氣道, " Fuck, Harry," 他抽痛的分身因Harry製造出來的摩擦而一陣一陣地顫動著。

" Do you want me?"

Draco聽見一道輕聲的耳語, 嘶啞的嗓音可以讓人知道Harry是非常靠近的。

" Fuck yes," Draco喘氣道出, 在Harry繼續折磨的更用力時緊咬著牙根。

" How much?" Harry也用相同粗啞的聲音問著。

" I want to fuck you right now," Draco說, 用力地呼吸試著讓句子前後連貫一致。

" Right now?" Harry問，Draco也可以聽見他正艱苦地呼吸著。

" Right fucking now," Draco喘息地答覆。

他聽到一陣沙沙聲響心知一定是Harry要脫下自己的四腳褲所發出的聲音。然後他感覺到Harry的手再一次用極緩慢的速度撫摸著他的分身。 Draco全然地期望Harry現能緊緊地包裹著他。

他因Harry的手勤勉地在他的分身上活動而呻吟, 但是粗暴地摩擦還是不能讓他達到高潮。他感覺Harry的手離開他的分身使他困惑倍增。之後他聽到廣口瓶開啟的聲音，又突然感覺Harry的手再次撫上他的堅挺, 這次是用潤滑油覆蓋, 塗抹著。

Harry的手輕柔地覆上他的分身，Draco呻吟, 仔細地把潤滑油塗抹得很好。手移開後，他聽到來自Harry的一聲尖銳地呼吸聲。 Draco不滿意這改變, 他的堅挺叫囂著要發洩。

他感覺Harry在床上移動然後又感覺到Harry的小穴摩擦著Draco激動的分身。 Draco大聲地呻吟, 感覺他的堅挺摩擦著Harry的入口, 而二者所創造出的感官是如此地美妙。 Harry更努力地動作, 發現此時Draco的分身興奮雀躍著。

然後Harry慢慢地退開些在Draco雀躍的分身上降低了自己。 Draco緊閉雙眼感受著Harry的緊穴在他的分身上滑動, 完全被緊縮的內壁所吞沒進入到一個炙熱的軟繭中。

Harry 用他自個的方式直到Draco完全地填滿他。 Draco的呼吸越來越短促仍舊保持著雙手束縛、雙眼矇住的狀況。他感覺Harry在他的堅挺上移動，而在那時他想他就要射了。

Harry向上升起, 在用力下降前快速升起遠離Draco的身體, 然後將自己對準在Draco的堅硬如石的分身上。之後Harry猛然向下, Draco隨即釋放出劇烈的喘息。

他頂起臀部向上, 進一步將自己深埋在Harry緊摯的小穴中。他聽到一聲來自Harry深呼吸般的呻吟。感覺Harry再次向上退開而後迫使自己再坐下, 猛烈的撞擊交匯於Draco的臀上。

當Harry的嫩壁吞食了他的碩大、擠壓著時，Draco只能痛苦地喘息, 使Draco相信他就快要爆炸了。

Harry一次又一次猛烈的騎乘撞擊，他喘息道 " Ha-Harry,"。

當Draco的碩大掃過他的前列腺時，Harry釋放出像被勒斃的哭聲。他沒有回應Draco, 專注於呼吸上。接著他朝著某一角度移動了他自己, 讓Draco的分身能直接撞擊著那敏感的小點。

Draco向上用力頂起他的臀部, Harry繼續騎乘, 讓Draco的分身穿刺進出他的小穴, 每次的進攻都令他身體狂喜地打顫。

處在被遮蔽的黑暗中，Draco強烈地想要見到Harry。他現在一定非常地美麗, 專注於Draco的分身上, 使它更能滑進他柔軟的小穴深處, 讓性感臀部每個猛烈的推進都能在他身上引起火熱的浪潮。

他聽到Harry說 " God--Draco--" 喘不過氣般地呻吟, 在Draco的每次推進中竭盡所能地降低他自己。

Draco感覺Harry的嫩壁緊緊地吸住他的堅挺，認為Harry就快到了。當他在Draco的堅挺上更進一步騎乘時，他緊咬著下唇猛喘氣。

" Dra-- I-- I'm gonna--" Harry艱難地喘息道。 Draco向上推擠他的臀部, 駕馭著他的分身進入Harry的小穴, 深刻地了解到他需要釋放。

沒有多久就證實了他的想法, Harry大聲的哭喊, 當他努力地再一次向下推進Draco時。 Harry的內壁緊咬著他的堅挺, Draco再也克制不了。

當他的高潮爆發時，他緊咬著牙根頭向後地弓起身, 在Harry緊摯的小穴裡噴發。Draco張開了嘴發出一道沈默的呼喊，傾瀉出他的熱液。他身上的可人兒也不由自主地射出如珍珠般雪白的熱液。

最後他猛然地墜落在床上, 他的手腕仍然被綁在床頭上。他感覺Harry小心翼翼地升起自己離開且累倒在Draco身旁。 Draco眨著雙眼, 但因眼罩的關係還是完全處黑暗中。

片刻之後, 他感覺Harry趴在他身上用身體將他完全包圍。他枕在Draco的肩上並柔和地親吻Draco的頸項。 Draco感覺Harry的手笨拙地扯開眼罩的結讓他重見光明。再看著Harry傾身來解開他手腕上的束縛。

最後他自由時, Draco收回他的手臂, 圈上Harry的腰身, 將他拉近。 Harry對他露齒而笑順勢在他的耳朵下印上一個溫柔的吻。當他倆雙雙躺下蓋上鬆軟的被子後，Draco發出滿足地歎息。

Harry把身體挨的更近, 將輕吻撒在他的頸與耳上。他舔上Draco的耳骨, 用舌延著曲線輕輕的愛撫。

Wow," Harry的喘息進入他耳裡。 "也許我明年也會忘記你的生日 ."

"你敢再試試看 ," Draco懶洋洋地答覆。 Harry只是露齒而笑並盡量靠得更近。

END


End file.
